onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 663
Chapter 663 is titled "CC". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 44 - "Impel Down - Sadi-chan Has Recently Fallen in Love with the Newly Appointed Vice Warden". Short Summary Luffy is excited to see his savior, but Law merely rebuts his thanks. Tashigi attacks Law in revenge for Smoker, but is easily defeated and has her mind swapped with Smoker's. Meanwhile, Sanji, Franky, Nami, and Chopper try to make sense of their situation and meet up with Luffy and the others, while Smoker describes the presence of Caesar Clown, who was a colleague of Vegapunk. Long Summary Luffy is calling out to Law, thanking him for his help two years ago. Zoro and Robin recognize Law. Luffy cannot remember his name exactly, so he sticks to calling him "Tora-guy". Luffy wonders where Bepo is, and Law, remaining silent, has a flashback to when he rescued Luffy and Jinbe, as well as their recovery on Amazon Lily. Law tells him it is good he survived, but not to thank him, as he only saved Luffy on a whim. Luffy only replies that of course because they will be rivals competing for One Piece, but remains grateful just the same, as Law wasn't the only one he must be thankful to for the last two years. Law can only stare at Luffy in silence. The rest of the crew notices a Marine lying a short distance away, as Brownbeard asks for Law's help and Law reminds Luffy that they are both pirates. Luffy laughs and says Law has a point, thanking him again. At this moment, Tashigi notices Smoker on the ground between her and the Straw Hats and runs towards him, as do the rest of the Marines. Tashigi drops to Smoker's side and examines the hole in his chest. Luffy waves to Smoker, happy to see him after such a long time. Tashigi remembers what Smoker said about Law sending one hundred pirate hearts to the World Government. This angers her and she runs towards Law, with her sword drawn. Law calls her unrefined, and says that he hates that. He uses his ability to swap Smoker's and Tashigi's minds while Zoro wonders what Law just did. As Luffy is running to get back onto Brownbeard's back, he is about to ask Law a question. Law simply tells him to go to the back of the research facility. He says Luffy will find what he is looking for there and that they will meet again, as they both have something they want to get back. Brownbeard starts to leave. Luffy extends his arm, and his friends already on the centaur's back grab it. Luffy wonders if Smoker and the others will be alright. One Marine tries to shoot the Straw Hats as they are leaving, but is told not to, as they must tend to the health of their superior officers. On the other side of the research facility, Sanji (in Nami's body) is saying that he does not care about the children or the freezing temperatures. All he wants is to take a picture (of Nami's breasts) while he has the chance. Nami (in Franky's body) wonders what he wants to take a picture of and tells Sanji to stop having nosebleeds in her body. The kids wonder if the pirates switched minds. Chopper (in Sanji's body) asks if the kids are all right, since he now knows how cold humans can get. The children tell "Sanji" they do not like it when he acts kind and concerned. One of the kids falls over, and the rest stop, having gone as far as they can go in the cold while wearing so little clothing. Franky (in Chopper's body) realizes it was kind of reckless to bring all the kids along. Someone asks if there might be a mountain hut around where they are. The samurai tells them all to place an object on their heads. Sanji asks why and the samurai answers by saying "poof", and instantly everyone is wearing warm coats, shoes, and gloves. Nami asks in disbelief how the samurai did it. He explains that he ate a Devil Fruit that gives him powers akin to sorcery. Everyone is thankful, but Franky points out that he could have used his power sooner. The samurai tells them that did not want to cover Nami's "breast band". Luffy and company arrive on Brownbeard and are happy to see their friends. Zoro wonders why Sanji seems so jolly. Usopp wonders why there are giant children next to them. Since Sanji was staring at the breasts on his current body, Nami prepares to punch him for it. However, to Luffy, it looks like Franky is about to punch Nami, and tells him to stop. The group takes shelter among the collapsed ruin of another research lab, shielding them from the cold. Nami is crying, as she foolishly punched her own body out of anger. Chopper says he will treat Sanji immediately. Nami asks what Sanji is doing to her body, and Sanji reminds her that he is in fact Chopper. Next to this, the samurai is glad to be reunited with his legs, and Luffy is crushed to have lost "Leggy". Robin comments on the surrealism of what she is watching. The children tackle Nami, asking her to shoot a laser beam. Sanji asks permission from Nami to smoke. Nami realizes he is restraining himself and decides they need to calm down and talk. Franky makes it known he is in Chopper's body. From Sanji's body, Chopper says he will heal anyone. From Franky's body, Nami promises not to shoot any lasers. Sanji joyously introduces himself as Nami, ripping off his jacket and holding up her breasts, much to Brook and Usopp's pleasure. Nami goes in to punch herself, but is stopped by Chopper, saying she (meaning her body) will die. Nami then writes down in a journal that peeping at her body will cost 100,000 and touching it will cost 200,000. Luffy and Usopp are laughing hysterically at the whole situation, and Nami yells at them, reminding them that this is their problem too. After things have calmed down, Usopp reviews what has happened. The head and legs are the samurai they heard about from the distress call. The distress call was supposed to go to Brownbeard from his underlings, who were in trouble because the samurai was slashing them. The samurai tells them he was doing it to find his son, Momonosuke. After seeing how many children were inside the facility, he reasons his son must still be in there. One of the kids adds that the group here is not all of them. Zoro then adds that the true problem came after the call. The samurai cites Trafalgar Law, adding that everyone was calling him a Shichibukai. Luffy is stunned by this, and Robin informs Luffy he became one during the last two years. The samurai says that before he knew it, Law had separated his body, taking his head to the facility, leaving his torso behind, and having his legs almost become dragon food. He tried to run away, but then became stuck on the dragon's head. Luffy mentioned how his lower half was cursing the Shichibukai, and the samurai replies that those were farts, that being his special skill. Brook then adds that he has seen his torso. On the other side of the cold half of the island, the Marines are taking shelter in a cave. Tashigi is apparently able to function in Smoker's body, despite it not having a heart. Smoker (in Tashigi's body) mentions seeing the mark "CC" on the ship hidden near the research facility, before the initials PH, for Punk Hazard went everywhere. Smoker continued his train of thought by assuming that Law is protecting someone and that "CC" is also initials. Smoker concludes that if the person he is thinking of is on the island, then a lot of things would start to make sense. The man he is thinking of is Dr. Vegapunk's former colleague, as well as a wanted man, whom Smoker describes as insane. He is the leading expert on weapons of mass-murder, former government scientist Caesar Clown. The chapter ends with Caesar beginning to materialize from the gaseous vapor as he and Law begin to argue. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sadi-chan and Saldeath are seen for the first time since the timeskip. Sadi-chan has recently fallen in love with the new vice warden of Impel Down and Saldeath has grown taller. *Using the Ope Ope no Mi, Law has swapped Smoker and Tashigi's minds, putting Smoker in Tashigi's body and Tashigi in Smoker's body. Law still has Smoker's physical heart. *The samurai from Wano Country has a Devil Fruit ability based on disguises, that he believes to be related to sorcery. *The Straw Hats have now been reunited after their abduction from the Thousand Sunny, following Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp's trip to Punk Hazard. *Caesar Clown is revealed to be the name of the gaseous mass, referred to as "Master" by his underlings. He is Vegapunk's former colleague, and, according to Smoker, was also the leading expert on mass-murder weapons. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 587 (p.9-10) *Episode 588 (p.2-8, 10-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 663 de:CC es:Capítulo 663 it:Capitolo 663